I'm Sorry
by its only a matter of time
Summary: What will happen if Ladybug just made a bit more effort in apologizing? Turns out a few words can turn a villain into a hero. (Alternate Ending to Volpina.) (Short, fluffy-ish oneshot)
**A/N: I honestly love the idea of Hero!Volpina so much so I made this fic. Foxes are known to be mischievous in Japanese folklore (YES I KNOW THAT ML IS BASED ON CHINESE FOLKLORE BUT STILL.) so yeah keep that in mind for the ending. I changed a few things to fit Lila's personality because when I first wrote this I haven't watched Volpina in a while...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY.**

* * *

"You're right. We could never be friends."

Ladybug sighed, she really didn't like the idea of not getting along with someone. Well excluding Chloe, but _she_ initiated it. But if Ladybug herself initiated it, it was an entirely different story.

Ladybug carried Lila bridal style, then leaped down the Eiffel Tower.

"Let me go!" Lila shrieked, squirming out of Ladybug's grasp.

"Look, you couldn't get down on your own, and it's a hero's duty to help civilians." Ladybug said, holding her firmly

"Yeah? But is it a hero's duty to _humiliate_ civilians?" Lila spat as they reached to ground.

"Now let me go!" She shouted as she pushed Ladybug away.

Ladybug ignored her and ran to a quiet alley in Paris. When she did, she let Lila go, who was fuming.

"Look Lila, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I guess I was blinded by jealousy and..." Ladybug sighed. "Still. That doesn't excuse my behaviour, I'm a superhero and that is no way to treat a civilian."

Lila's glare did not falter.

"I'm glad you know that." She spat, folding her arms.

"But behind the mask, I'm just a human, like you. I make my mistakes. But one things for sure. I learned from it." Ladybug closed her eyes, then spread out her arms.

"I guess I have to make it up to you. So you're allowed to hurt me, any way you want, and I won't fight back."

Lila's jaw fell, and her eyes widened. After a while she closed her eyes. She readied her hand and Ladybug shut her eyes firmly, and braced for the impact.

It never came.

A few minutes passed, and nothing came. Ladybug slowly but surely opened her eyes. Lila was looking at her with a scowl on her face, and her arms were crossed.

"I _am_ better than you, Ladybug. I hope your guilt consumes you." She said coldly, glaring at her.

She turned her back on Ladybug.

"You aren't as bad as I first thought." She said, before leaving.

Meanwhile, Master Fu looked out of his window, and smiled.

"It's time for Ladybug and Chat Noir to have another teammate."

The green kwami flew to his side.

"But Master! She had been akumatized, how could she be a superhero?" Wayzz asked

Master Fu chuckled.

"We all have darkness in our hearts. But the fact that she was willing to forgive that easily, she fits the qualifications. Wayzz, if you were in her position, would you forgive Ladybug that easily?" Master Fu asked, entering the code to get the Miraculouses, getting the a black box before closing it again.

Wayzz stayed silent.

"And let's be honest, if Marinette and Adrien aren't superheroes, they'll be akumatized by now, but if it pacifies you." Master Fu said, getting his cane.

* * *

Lila was walking home, resentment no longer in her heart when she saw an old man suddenly faint. She took her phone out, and called the hospital.

"Hello doc? A man just passed out, what should I do?" Lila asked, slight urgency in her voice as he walked hastily to the old man, not noticing the small smile that appeared on his face for a few seconds.

* * *

It was a school afternoon when Ladybug and Chat was having trouble with an akuma. Nobody knew what he was called, since he victimizes everyone so they go mute, and he doesn't utter a single word himself _,_ and the super duo was already shot with his power, so they couldn't use their special powers.

Ladybug grit her teeth as she as dodged rulers and graphing papers being shot at her, okay, so the akumatized victim was a math teacher. One of the graphing papers stuck on her foot and she slipped. Chat was still unconscious trapped in the paper cocoon and it looks like Ladybug was about to be next, papers shooting in her direction, and she barely rolled out of the way, but some had stuck to her, and trapped her right hand, which was holding the yoyo.

Ladybug fell from the top of the building. She was furiously tearing the papers from her right hand but they never seem to end, _and the ground is coming closer-_

"C'mon." She mouthed, gritting her teeth and tearing the papers, tears escaping from her eyes, _I dont want to die I dont want-_

She felt a body press up against her, and firm arms were holding her. But who saved her? Did Chat manage to escape?

"Wow, I never thought that Ladybug would be such a crybaby."

Ladybug looked up and looked up and looked up to see an orange-clad hero, with fox ears. It reminded her of...

"Volpina..." Ladybug mouthed. The _actual_ Volpina.

Volpina was smirking at her, a haughty look on her face, it reminded her so much of someone, and it was tip of her tongue...

They landed, and Volpina let her go. She narrowed her eyes at the top of the building. She beckoned Ladybug closer.

"So here is the plan..." Volpina whispered.

Ladybug contemplated pushing her away and not trusting her, but she did save her after all.

* * *

Ladybug broke the dark purple ruler in her hand then a black butterfly flew out.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma!" She said, as she threw the yoyo to the akuma, and caught it in her yoyo.

"Gotcha!" She said, then releasing a snow white butterfly.

"Bye-bye little butterfly!" She said as the butterfly flew away.

Volpina watched, unimpressed.

"She really is kind of childish." She muttered in Italian.

She heard someone gasp air beside her, Ladybug's partner, Chat Noir was freed from his cocoon.

"Ladybug!" Chat exclaimed as Ladybug shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Volpina smiled. She knew when to stop pining over someone, everyone could see that the two were made for each other.

Ladybug turned around, and ran to Chat.

"You idiot! Never risk your life for me again!" She scolded

Chat smirked. "Is my lady worried about me?"

Ladybug turned to Volpina.

"Thanks for helping me there, by the way. I guess your name is Volpina?" Ladybug asked

"I literally declared it a few minutes ago."

Ladybug ignored her irritation at the sassy fox.

"So, do you want to join the team? Sometimes Chat and I can't handle this by ourselves."

Chat shrugged.

"I guess two ladies are as good as two Ladybugs."

Ladybug simply glared at him.

Volpina smiled.

"Fine I will."

Then it turned into a smirk.

"But only to prove that I am better than you, Ladybug."

Ladybug bit back the urge to wipe the smug look on her face and instead put on an over-friendly smile, then curled her hand into a fist.

"This is when we fist bump."

The normally two voice became three.

 _"Bien joue."_

* * *

 **A/N: So nobody recognizes each other (EVEN ITS SO FLIPPING OBVIOUS) because of magic, except Volpina, who is the master of magic and illusion, so she sees through magic and illusions. Although they do have hunches (as seen in Origins 1).**

 **Also, Volpina enjoys pissing LB off. But really, she loves her.**


End file.
